Poppy
Poppy is the central antagonist of the Wicked series and one of the Seven Chaos Lords from the related mythos, having the most antagonistic influence and exposure over the course of the entire series than any of the other Chaos Lords, even Mephistopheles (who runs a close second). Poppy takes the form of a demonic creature that resembles a seemingly harmless (if frightening) furry humanoid of small size it manifests to several characters within the Wicked series as well as other related mythos. Despite being one of the weakest of the Chaos Lords Poppy is incredibly dangerous and is considered the Lord of Destruction. As such Poppy embodies not only the desire to destroy life but also the will to destroy the very innocence required for life to flourish in the first place, History Wicked Series Wicked: Fall of Bigsby Manor Poppy would have dealings with four generations of the Bigsby Clan and during this time would develop a cult based around convincing the Bigsby Clan and their followers into ritualistic murder of the old and dying in order to ensure the survival of the younger generations. Poppy took the Bigsby Clan under his protection due to necessity and through them received many souls during the "harvest" - what he did not tell his allies at the time was that while he proclaimed that only the old had to die he often lured children to their deaths as well, in small numbers so as not to alert suspicion. Poppy would grow to see this as his greatest "game" and took great pride in manipulating the Bigsby cult - however with time Poppy found himself unable to control the growing unrest of the cult as he started to demand greater sacrifices and ultimately had the village neighboring the Bigsby Manor spirited away with the aid of other Chaos Lords in order to start "anew" - leaving the last Bigsby to die in the Manor after dedicated the latter years of his life to turning the Manor into a series of cryptic clues to the Bigsby's dark legacy. Due to the unique bond Poppy developed with the first Mayor Bigsby the Lord of Destruction granted Mayor Bigsby I the unique "honor" of being a ghost within the Manor - the other Bigsby heirs however were doomed to perish into the past, Poppy having no further use for them after their mortal lives had expired and the ghost of Bigsby I also having no care for his heirs as he became fully dedicated to Poppy's will. Wicked - The Beginning Poppy first encountered Edward (aged eight) in this story and attempted to lure the boy to his death, as he had done many other children in the Manor's dark history - yet met with continual failure and began to develop what would become a lengthy obsession with Edward. This obsession would take its first victims in the form of Edward's parents, who Poppy influenced into dying via use of his power - causing a car-crash that left Edward the sole survivor and thus ending up with the boy going to stay with his uncle. Again, partly thanks to Poppy's unseen influence, Edward's uncle became convinced that his family should move to the Manor with Edward, after giving the boy time to recover - thus ensuring Poppy's chance to "reclaim" his lost "friend". Wicked Poppy would return after Edward returned to the Manor after a year of abscence, yet found his attempts to reunite with Edward complicated by the presence of the Empyrean vampire Violet as well as other Chaos Lords, who were beginning to involve Edward in their own plans against the Truth. Poppy took it upon himself to stalk Edward and Violet across the Manor, exposing them to glimpses of the Manor's dark past in the process and attempting to prevent Edward from escaping his grasp. Yet Poppy's plan would meet with ultimate failure when the Truth managed to set both Edward and Violet free, allowing the pair to live in the Manor relatively unharmed for a further year as part of a divine pact. Poppy would end his interactions with Edward at the end of this story with a wave goodbye and a promise to return "next harvest". Wicked II Poppy returns in Wicked II, trying to "convert" Edward into a demon - having grown "fond" of him, at the same time other Chaos-Lords work from the shadows to try and use Poppy's fascination with Edward to further their own goals of conquest. Wicked III (to be written) Related Lore Haunted Poppy shall be a recurring antagonist in Haunted, where he and several other Chaos Lords appear in the context of a haunted V-Net game. Appearance Powers / Abilities *Untouchable (Poppy is an "Untouchable" - a rare and deadly subtype of immortal who causes "bad luck" to occur to any that seek to bring about its destruction: often fatal.. Poppy has no control over this however and it is a passive trait) *Dimensional-Control (Poppy can create/destroy dimensional gateways and exist in other realms outside the physical universe) *Illusion-Casting (Poppy can cast very realistic illusions) *Empathy (Poppy is an empathic creature, able to read into the emotions of others and even manipulate them to a degree) *Malefic (Poppy is a master of the dark arts, able to utilize voodoo dolls, hexes and curses as second nature) *Hell Lord (Poppy is in command of his own hell-dimension and lesser demons, he can also turn others into lesser demons if they fall under his complete control (though he seems to prefer simply killing them) ) Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Major Antagonists Category:Joecoolio Category:Manipulators Category:Destroyers